


Проклятие невезения

by Anonymous



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 14:29:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12459711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: На ключ "катастрофа, мистика, флафф"





	Проклятие невезения

Строго говоря, происшествие не тянуло на катастрофу. Так, техническая поломка, досадное недоразумение.  
Нейт окинул тоскливым взором водную гладь и подозрительным — зелёные стены лощины, уходящие вверх под немыслимо крутым углом. Заросли были неподвижны, только высокие ярко-алые, похожие на маки цветы покачивали головками в такт дуновениям ветерка, и Нейт отвёл взгляд от берега: кажется, никакой опасности там не таится.  
А если и таится, то слишком искусно, чтобы разглядеть её невооруженным глазом.  
За спиной закряхтели ступеньки старого трапа, и Нейт оглянулся через плечо. Салли выбрался на палубу с термосом кофе, полотенцем и ящиком инструментов в руках.  
— В рубке и машинном полный порядок, — сообщил он, отхлебнул кофе и протянул термос Нейту. Нейт покачал головой и снова поглядел на лениво струящийся за бортами поток. Несмотря на яркое солнце и жизнерадостную зелень по берегам, вода казалась чертовски холодной. — Похоже, какая-то проблема с винтами.  
— Эх, а я-то думал, у тебя хорошие новости, — иронически проворчал Нейт и принялся раздеваться.  
Салли наблюдал за ним с невозмутимостью, от которой в других обстоятельствах по спине Нейта бы побежали мурашки.  
— Не нравится мне всё это, — вдруг сообщил Салли. Нейт вскинул на него вопросительный взгляд, пока руки сами собой продолжали проворно расшнуровывать высокие тактические ботинки. — Сначала этот мотель, потом машина, а теперь вот и лодка… Знаешь, что говорят про эти места?  
— Дай угадаю — старое индейское проклятие невезения?  
Салли покачал головой:  
— Напрасно смеешься, между прочим. Поживёшь с моё — и постраннее вещи увидишь.  
Нейт, который до этого и не думал смеяться, хмыкнул:  
— Становишься суеверным? Вот уж никогда бы не подумал, — сунул за пояс брюк водонепроницаемый фонарик и, не давая себе времени на раздумья, рыбкой нырнул за борт.  
Вода в глубине была не холодной — она была ледяной. Нейт лязгнул зубами и тут же что есть сил заработал руками: здесь, внизу, под килем их неподвижной лодки течение было не только обжигающим, как жидкий азот, но и сильным, как паровая тяга. К тому времени, как он добрался до кормовых винтов, мышцы ныли уже не только от холода, но и от усталости, хотя проплыть пришлось всего несколько ярдов, а легкие начинало жечь от нехватки кислорода  
К счастью, осмотр не потребовал много времени — всё стало ясно практически с первого взгляда.  
Нейт вынырнул, жадно глотнул воздух и в три широких гребка добрался до бокового трапа, который Салли предусмотрительно свесил наружу, но взобраться по веревочной лесенке неожиданно оказалось не так-то просто: окоченевшие пальцы отказывались как следует гнуться и едва вообще что-то чувствовали. Нейт подтянулся, попытался ухватиться за борт — и с инстинктивным ужасом почувствовал, что заваливается назад, спиной обратно в холодную воду.  
Но упасть ему не позволили: крепкие горячие руки с мозолистыми ладонями и сильными пальцами подхватили его под мышки и рывком перетащили через бортик на палубу. Мир покачнулся, в глазах на мгновение потемнело, и Нейту показалось, что он слышит далёкий и полный ярости медвежий рёв.  
Потом сухое теплое полотенце укутало его плечи, в лицо ударил густой запах кофе — и наваждение отступило. Нейт тряхнул головой, сфокусировал взгляд и увидел перед собой Салли: тот осторожно придерживал его за плечи и озабоченно заглядывал в глаза. Нейт сделал ещё одно усилие и сумел выдавить кривую ухмылку:  
— Я в п-порядке.  
Прозвучало, на его собственный вкус, довольно сомнительно, но Салли, по счастью, решил проявить несвойственную ему обычно тактичность: ухмыльнулся в ответ и отодвинулся, только прежде ещё раз стиснул его плечо.  
Некоторое время они просто сидели так: Салли на ящике, Нейт — на палубе, кутаясь в полотенце и вдыхая поднимающийся от термоса кофейный дух. Взять термос в руки Нейт пока не решался, тихонько разминая пальцы под полотенцем.  
— Ну, так что ты нашёл? — спросил наконец Салли. Голос у него звучал как ни в чём не бывало.  
Нейт ухмыльнулся ещё раз и всё-таки потянулся за кофе. Обошлось без происшествий: он сделал пару больших глотков и, убедившись, что горло согрелось, а язык больше не собирается заплетаться, отставил термос в сторону.  
— Одно могу сказать точно, — сообщил он, стягивая полотенце с плеч и принимаясь энергично растираться, — мистика тут ни при чём. Эта поломка совершенно точно дело рук человеческих.


End file.
